My Adventure on Cybertron
by RheaBee Prime74
Summary: Rhea (my OC) sangat penasaran dengan Transformers. Dia berpikir apakah mereka nyata atau tidak. Untuk itu, dia melakukan petualangan yang sangat seru dan menegangkan.
1. Discovery

My Adventure At Cybertron

Kata orang-orang kalo Transformers dan planet Cybertron tidak ada. Sedangkan aku percaya kalo Transformers dan planet Cybertron ada. Walaupun tidak ada faktanya. Karena itu, aku melakukan ekspedisi. Banyak orang-orang terdekatku mengejekku bahwa itu sangat mustahil melakukannya.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku menciptakan kamera pengintai dan mengirimkannya ke luar angkasa untuk mencari planet Cybertron. Aku berharap kamera pengintaiku dapat menemukan planet Cybertron.

Beberapa hari kemudian, hasil yang kutunggu adalah positif. Aku langsung menyalakan laptopku dan mengoneksinya ke kamera pengintaiku. Saat melihat planet Cybertron, aku benar-benar tidak percaya Cybertron benar-benar ada.

Aku sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan di sana. Aku langsung mengendalikan kameranya masuk ke atmosfer Cybertron menggunakan joystick. Tapi saat hampir melihat bangunan di sana, tiba-tiba mama datang membuka pintu kamarku. Mamaku langsung marah-marah dan menyuruhku belajar.

" Ea, kamu ini main game terus. Ayo belajar ! Matikan laptopnya !" kata mama marah.

Aku melakukan apa yang diperintahkan ama mama dengan hati yang berat. Huh.. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku dapat melihat mereka.


	2. Introduce

Selama di sekolah, aku selalu melamun memikirkan pekerjaanku semalaman. Aku kaget saat Linda dan Bastian menepuk punggungku.

" Hayo melamun terus, Tante. Mikirin apa, nte ?" tanya Linda.

" Iya, Yank. Kenapa kamu melamun terus ?" lanjut Bastian.

" Sebenarnya aku melamun tentang penelitianku," jawabku.

" Wih meneliti apa, Yank ?" tanya Bastian.

" Meneliti planet Cybertron dan kehidupan yang ada di sana. Tapi kemarin mamaku datang ke kamarku dan menyuruhku menghentikan penelitianku dan belajar. Padahal tinggal sedikit aku bisa melihat kehidupan Cybertronians," jawabku.

" Emane. Nte. Oh ya, Cybertronians itu apa ?" kata Linda.

" Cybertronians adalah penduduk di planet Cybertron," jawabku.

Tak lama kemudian, bel sekolah yang menandakan para siswa-siswi boleh pulang bunyi. Aku menaruh tasku di punggungku dan naik sepeda motor dengan Bastian. Saat sampai di rumah, Bastian menyarankanku untuk tetap melanjutkan penelitianku. Aku langsung bersemangat.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung naik ke lantai dua. Di kamarku, aku langsung menyalakan laptopku dan konsentrasi ke layar laptop. Tak lama kemudian, aku langsung menutup mulutku untuk menahan teriakku. Mereka benar-benar ada. Cybertronians benar-benar ada.

Kehidupan mereka damai, tidak seperti di film-film. Damai, tentram, bebas polusi, banyak younglings dan sparklings yang bersama dengan keluarga mereka, dan tidak ada pertengkaran.

Aku ingin ke sana, tapi masalahnya aku tidak tahu udara di sana oksigen atau tidak. Aku mengirimkan masalah itu ke kameraku dan mendeteksi bahwa udara di sana adalah oksigen.

Aku langsung mengkemasi barang-barangku yang penting ke dalam tasku dan ijin ke mamaku dan Alhamdulillah mama menijinkanku dan menyarankanku untuk berhati-hati karena di sana hanya ada robot-robot besar.

Aku mengatur koordinat letak kameraku dan mengaktifkan Groundbrige. Sebelum masuk ke portal Groundbrige, aku sedikit ragu-ragu. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dan memberanikan diriku masuk ke portal.

Aku berhasil melewati portal Groundbrige dan beberapa detik kemudian, aku berada di Cybertron. Aku tidak percaya kalo aku di planet Cybertron.

Aku langsung berlari ke tempat yang ramai dengan Cybertronians, mungkin itu kota. Aku bersembunyi di balik batu besar. Dan sekali lagi, aku membuka mulutku karena tidak percaya. Aku ingin mendekati mereka, tapi takutnya mereka langsung menyalakan kode merah.

Mungkin ini sudah cukup bagiku. Sebenarnya aku ingin berkenalan dengan salah satu dari mereka, tapi gimana lagi.

Aku menjauhi batu besar sambil berjalan mundur, rasanya aku gak pingin ninggalin planet ini. Tapi saat aku berjalan mundur, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menabrakku.

Perlahan-lahan aku memutarkan diriku dengan detak jantung yang cepat dan aku melihat sesuatu robot besar berwarna kuning. Aku ingin teriak, tapi salah satu jari robot itu menutup mulutku.

" Shh. Aku mohon jangan teriak ya," kata robot kuning itu dan salah satu jarinya masih di mulutku.

Perlahan-lahan aku menenangkan diriku dan mengambil nafasku. Saat aku tenang, tanganku menyentuh jarinya yang menutupi mulutku dan mendorong jarinya bahwa aku sudah tenang.

" Namaku Bumblebee. Siapa namamu ?" katanya sambil senyum padaku.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya karena tidak percaya kalo dia adalah Bumblebee. Bumblebee sepertinya sedikit tidak enak denganku.

" Jika kamu masih panik, aku akan pergi dari sini," katanya sambil berdiri dan hampir memutarkan dirinya. Aku langsung bilang tidak dan dia langsung berhenti.

" Apa ?" tanya Bumblebee.

" Tidak. Aku tidak panik. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya… kaget. Itu saja. Oh ya, namamu Bumblebee, kan ?". Dia mengangguk. " Namaku Rhea. Tapi kamu boleh panggil aku Ea. Walaupun itu nama aneh ".

" Baiklah kalo begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Ea saja. Tapi Rhea sebenarnya juga enak," kata Bee. Aku tersenyum karena dia baik sekali. " Oh ya, kamu dari mana ?".

" Eh.. Aku dari bumi," jawabku. Aku melihat matanya membesar.

" Bumi ? Bukankah itu berada di galaksi bima sakti ? Itu perjalanan yang sangat jauh sekali. Bagaimana kamu bisa ke sini ?" tanya Bee.

" Eh.. Sebenarnya aku ke sini menggunakan Groundbridge dan aku ingin beradaptasi dan berkenalan dengan kalian," jawabku.

Aku melihat Bumblebee tersenyum padaku. Tak lama kemudian, dia mengubah dirinya menjadi mobil dan membuka pintunya untukku.

" Masuklah. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Katanya. Aku melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Setelah aku masuk, dia melajukan kendaraannya.

Tak lama kemudian, kami berada di tengah kota Iacon. Iacon benar-benar luas sekali mirip kota Jakarta. Aku melihat bangunan yang besar sekali. Aku merasakan Bumblebee melaju ke arah bangunan itu.

Kami masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Aku keluar dari mobil dan Bumblebee berubah menjadi mode robot.

" Wow.. Bangunan ini besar sekali," kataku sambil melihat kanan-kiriku.

" Hehe.. Semua yang ada di Cybertron memang besar," kata Bumblebee sambil melihatku.

Saat kami ingin berjalan, tiba-tiba dua robot kembar, satunya kuning dan satunya silver lari dan jatuh tepat di depan Bee dan aku saat ada dua obeng melayang mengenai mereka. Aku langsung sembunyi di belakang Bumblebee.

Bumblebee merasakan aku berada di belakang kakinya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke aku dan menyuruhku naik ke telapak tangannya. Lalu, Bee menaikkannya sampai di dadanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mech marah-marah sampai aku, Bee, dan dua mech td terjatuh kaget dan langsung bersembunyi di belakangnya Bumblebee.

" Frag it, Younglings ! Rasakan itu dan aku harap itu akan menghentikan perbuatan kalian," kata mech tersebut sambil mengangkat obengnya. Mech tersebut berwarna merah dan putih, dan dia terlihat tua banget.

Mech yg td marah2 berjalan ke arah kami aku bisa merasakan tubuh Bumblebee gemetaran. Mech tsb berhenti di depan kami dan dia melihatku.

"Bumblebee, siapa yg berada di tangan itu ?" tanya tsb sambil menunjukku.

"Eh.. Namanya Rhea dari planet bumi. Rhea, ini Ratchet. Dia adlh dokter di sini," kata Bumblebee memperkenalkanku pd Ratchet.

"Apakah kamu selalu menakutkan seperti itu ?" tanyaku tanpa ragu2.

"Tidak, jika mereka yg macam dgnku. Seperti mereka berdua," kata Ratchet sambil nunjuk si kembar.

"Maafkan kami, Ratch," kata Mech warna silver.

"Kami janji tdk mengulanginya lagi," tambah mech warna kuning.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan kalian berdua. Tapi jgn lakukan seperti itu lg. Mengerti ?"

" Kami mengerti !" kata mech kembar dengan suara keras.

Setelah itu, Ratchet pergi meninggalkan kami. Dua mech yg td bersembunyi keluar dari belakangnya Bumblebee dan melihatku.

"Hai, namamu Rhea, kan ? " kata Mech warna silver dan aku mengangguk. "Namaku Sideswipe dan ini saudaraku, Sunstreaker". Jadi ini yg silver namanya Sideswipe dan yg kuning namanya Sunstreaker. Ooo. Ok2 aku mengerti.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian, teman2," kataku sambil melambai2 kpd Sideswipe dan Sunstreaker.

"Hei, Rhea". Aku menoleh ke Sunstreaker. "Bagaimana kalo kami mengajakmu mengelilingi tempat ini ?"

"Itu ide yg bagus," kataku senang.

Sebelum pergi mengelilingi Autobots Centre, Bumblebee meletakkanku di pundaknya dan aku duduk di situ. Pertamanya, aku sedikit takut karena takut jatuh, tp lama kelamaan aku sdh tenang.

Kami mengelilingi tempat ini. Ada Medbay, Training Room, Rec. Room, dll. Tapi ruang paling kusukai adalah .

Di sana ada banyak robot sampai2 aku pingin menyembunyikan tubuhku ini. Aku benar2 malu, tp Bumblebee memberitahuku ' mereka baik2 kok. Tenang saja, Rhea'. Kami berjalan ke arah mech2 tua yg bersama dgn Ratchet.

"Optimus, pak ?" panggil Bumblebee. 'Optimus ? Kalian bercanda denganku,' pikirku.

Mech yg bernama Optimus memutarkan badannya dan memandang kami. Woww, besar sekali. Tanpa sadar, aku membuka mulutku dan Bumblebee sedikit tertawa karena memperhatikanku.

"Optimus, aku ingin memperkenalkan temanku. Namanya-". Pembicaraan Bumblebee terpotong karena Optimus.

"Rhea. Aku sdh tahu, Bumblebee".

"Diberitahu sama si Hatchet kan ?" tanya Sunstreaker.

Ratchet, yg mendengar apa yg dikatakan sama Sunstreaker, langsung memasang wajah marah kpd Suntreaker. Saat melihat reaksinya Ratchet, Sunstreaker langsung sembunyi di belakang saudaranya.

" Sudah kubilang beberapa kali padamu ! Namaku bukan Hatchet !" kata Ratchet marah sambil ngeluarin obeng dari sakunya.

" Maaf, maaf.." kata Sunstreaker.

" Rhea ". Aku menoleh ke Optimus. " Namaku Optimus Prime, tapi panggil saja Optimus. Aku adalah pemimpin Autobots di planet Cybertron. Selamat datang di Cybertron."

" Terima kasih, Optimus. Tapi aku ke sini hanya sebentar dan lihat-lihat saja."

" Lalu pergi ?" tanya Sideswipe.

" Jangan pergi, Rhea," kata Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, dan Sideswipe secara bersamaan. Sampai2 aku hampir jatuh dari pundaknya Bumblebee dan untung saja Bumblebee menangkapku.

" Hei, bsk kan aku datang ke sini lg, teman2. Jangan khawatir. Bsk msh ada waktu lagi kok," kataku. Aku melihat wajah mereka msh tetap sedih.

" Dia benar, Younglings. Bsk dia msh bs ke sini lg," kata mech yg berwarna hitam dan usianya sdh tua sambil memegang pundaknya Bee dan Sunstreaker. Kalo gk salah, namanya Ironhide.

" Dan bsk kalian bs main lg," kata Optimus sambil menoleh ke aku dan Bumblebee. " Bumblebee, kau akan menjadi penjaganya Rhea."

Wajahnya Bumblebee yg td sedih skrg menjd ceria, sedangkan si kembar kaget dan cemburu pd Bumblebee sambil melihat Bumblebee.

" Terima kasih, Prime," kata Bumblebee dengan ceria. Lalu, dia berubah menjd bentuk kendaraan dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untukkku.

Sebelum aku msk ke dlm mobil, aku memandang si kembar, yg memandangku dengan wajah sedih mereka.

" Walaupun kalian bkn penjagaku, tp kalian semua kuanggap teman. Dan itu lbh baik daripada kuanggap bkn teman, itu buruk kan ?" kataku. Si Kembar tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku melihat ke Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, dan Jazz. " Terima kasih, Tuan2 atas kebaikan kalian."

Mereka semua mengangguk pdku, dan aku langsung msk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Autobots Centre. Kami berhenti di tempat dimana aku dan Bee bertemu pertama kalinya. Aku keluar dari mobil dan Bumblebee berubah ke bentuk aslinya.

" Bumblebee, terima kasih atas semuanya. Dan mengajakku jalan2 mengelilingi Autobots Centre, memperkenalkanku pd si Kembar td, Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, dan Ironhide, dll," kataku sambil melihat Bee.

" Sama2, Rhea. Dan aku juga berterima kasih padamu.'

Aku bingung mengapa Bee berterima kasih padaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku ke kanan. " Untuk apa ?"

" Telah menjadi temanku. Sebenarnya selama ini aku tdk punya teman sama sekali," jawabnya dan aku merasa tdk bs ngomong apa2, kecuali hanya tersenyum padanya.

" Haha.. sama2, Bee," kataku sambil tertawa kecil. Lalu, aku lihat ke bawah dengan malu. Aku melirik ke Bumblebee, yg jg melihat ke bawah dengan wajah merah.

Setelah beberapa menit diam berdiri di sana, aku mengeluarkan remote control Groundbridge dan mengaktifkannya. Portal Groundbridge muncul di depan kami.

Sebelum aku pergi ke portal tsb, aku memutarkan badanku dan melihat Bumblebee. " Jadi, sampai jumpa. Bumblebee."

" Hati2, Rhea," kata Bee sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku mengangguk dan langsung lari dan masuk ke dalam portal.

Setelah aku keluar dari lorong Groundbridge, aku sdh berada di kamarku di bumi. Aku terdiam sejenak di kamar karena aku msh blm percaya kalo aku td ada di Cybertron dan berkenalan dengan mereka (sebagian).

Aku lgsg menulis semua kejadian yg ada di Cybertron td di buku harianku. Dan aku berharap aku bs bertemu dengan mereka lg.


	3. Prophecy

Keesokan harinya, aku menceritakan semua kejadianku di Cybertron kepada semua teman2ku. Tapi sepertinya mereka tdk percaya kepadaku, terutama Bastian dan Linda. Mereka berdua pura2 percaya kepadaku dan aku bisa melihatnya dari wajah mereka.

Saat sampai di rumah, aku lgsg msk ke kamar dan ganti baju. Aku ngambil remote Groundbridgeku dan mengaktifkannya. Lalu, aku msk ke portal itu.

Saat keluar dari portal, aku melihat Bumblebee berdiri sambil melihatku. Aku kaget dan tdk percaya kalo Bumblebee berdiri di situ menunggu demi aku.

"Berapa lama kamu menugguku, Bee ?" tanyaku sambil berjalan ke Bumblebee. Bumblebee jongkok dan melambaikan tangannya utk menyapaku.

" Lima menit yg lalu. Lalu, apa kau siap, Rhea ?" tanya Bumblebee.

"Aku siap, Bumblebee ". Bumblebee berubah mnjd ke bentuk kendaraan dan membukakan pintunya utkku. Aku msk ke dlm dan menutup pintunya.

Dalam perjalanan, di dlm mobil, aku dan Bumblebee berbincang2 ttg keseharianku dan dia di Bumi dan di Cybertron. Bicara dgn Bumblebee ternyata enak juga. Dia selalu mendengarkanku, peduli padaku, dan dia selalu mengerti kalo aku bicara basa-basi.

Sampai gak terasa kami sdh sampai di Autobots Centre dan ternyata Si Terror Twin (Sideswipe dan Sunstreaker) lari dikejar sama si Hatchet. Eh maksudku.. Ratchet. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara clank bergema di seluruh lorong. Sepertinya lemparan Ratchet mengenai sasarannya.

Bumblebee dan aku saling memandang dan tertawa. Tdk kusangka si Sides dan Sunny membuat ulah lg sm Ratchet.

"Mereka tidak hanya mengganggu Ratchet saja. Mereka pernah mengganggi Ironhide dan Prowl juga," kata Bumblebee menjelaskan pdku sambil melihatku. "Dan mereka sangat marah pada Sides dan Sunny".

"Tapi kau tdk ikut mereka kan mengganggui Ratchet, Ironhide, atau Prowl, ya kan ?" tanyaku.

" Ya, sebenarnya sih kadang2," jawabnya sambil malu2. Aku lgsg ketawa sambil menutupi mulutku. " Aku pernah ikut mengganggui mereka dan terakhir2nya adlh hukuman tdk boleh berpatroli selama dua minggu ".

"Aku tdk percaya kau pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, Bee," kataku sambil tertawa. " Hehe… Sebenarnya aku juga gak percaya sih," kata Bumblebee sambil tertawa juga.

Sementara itu, di kantor milik Alpha Trion di Autobots Centre, Optimus memasuki kantornya Alpha Trion.

" Apakah kau memanggilku, Alpha Trion ?" tanya Optimus sambil melihat Alpha Trion, yg sdg menata datapad2 di rak2 yg tinggi sambil bersandar di tangga.

" Oh, Optimus. Tentu saja aku memanggilmu. Ada yg ingin kubicarakan pdmu. Sangat penting," kata Alpha sambil menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan ke rak2 datapad.

" Tentang apa, Alpha ?" tanya Optimus sambil berjalan mengikuti Alpha, yg sdg mengambil datapad tua dan menaruhkannya di mejanya.

" Tentang ramalan adanya Prime yg baru," jawabnya sambil mengetik sesuatu pada datapad tsb.

" Apakah dia akan menggantikanku saat aku tdk ada atau dia-". Pertanyaan Optimus dipotong oleh Alpha. " Dia akan membantu, Optimus. Dia sangat muda sekali darimu. Mungkin itu saja yg kuberitahu pdmu. Jadi, kau boleh pergi, Prime. Ada pekerjaan yg hrs kuselesaikan di sini ".

Optimus mengangguk dan berjalan ke pintu. Sebelum keluar, Optimus dicegat oleh Alpha Trion.

" Tunggu dulu, Optimus. Ada satu hal lg yg ingin kuberitahukan pdmu," kata Alpha. Optimus berbalik dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Alpha Trion ?".

" Bsk Tolong ajak Rhea ke Primus. Dia akan memberikan sesuatu pdnya. ". Setelah itu, Optimus mengangguk dan keluar dari tempat itu.


	4. Transformation

Selama dua minggu ini, aku belajar dari mereka seperti teknologi mereka, pengetahuan mereka, sejarah mereka, dan bahasa mereka. Dan aku akhirnya bisa menghafalkan nama-nama orang yang di Autobots Unity Center. dan di Iacon. Aku bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Cybertronian. Keren kan..

Biasanya Bumblebee selalu menungguku dan menjemputku, tapi kali ini aneh banget. Aku saat melihat Optimus berdiri di depan portal.

"Eh Optimus.. ngapain di sini ? Bumblebee di mana ?" aku tanya ke Optimus sambil malu-malu. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar malu banget sama sikapku sendirian di depan pemimpin Autobots.

"Maafkan aku, Rhea. Saat ini Bumblebee sedang berpatroli dengan Prowl. Rhea, tujuan ke sini adalah aku akan mengantarkanmu ke suatu tempat yang tidak pernah didatangi oleh Cybertronians," Optimus menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang ?" tanyaku konyol. Ia mengangguk dan berubah ke kendaraan. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam truk yang pintunya dibuka sama Optimus sendiri.

Selama dalam perjalanan, kami diam, gak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Sebenarnya aku pingin ngoming, tapi masalahnya aku sangat malu. Sepertinya Optimus juga pingin ngomong, tapi kayaknya ia malu juga. Dengan memberanikan diriku, aku ngomong.

"Jadi..," Tapi malah dipotong sama Optimus. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu ?"

"Alhamdulillah, baik. Tapi sebagian sih," aku menjawab. Lalu aku melihat ke jeneeladan memperhatikan jalan yang ada di luar. Aku bingung soalnya ini bukan jalan menuju Autobots Unity Center. "Um, Optimus.. kota mau ke mana ?" tanyaku bingung sambil melihat kemudinya dan jalan.

Lihat saja nanti, Ea," ia menjawab dengan tenang. Dan aku yakin ia pasti ketawa di dalam sparknya.

Tak lama kemudian, ada sebuah pintu gua yang sangat besar sekali. Mungkin ukurannya sebesar Metroplex kalo gak salah. Saat kami masuk ke dalam gua, mulutku langsung buka saat melihat di dalamnya.

Banyak tanaman kecil, pepohonan, dll. Lingkungan di gua ini mirip hutan yang ada di bumi. Yang paling menarik di sana adalah ada sebuah bola cahaya besar berwarna biru terletak di tengah kolam yang besar.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Aku kira tidak," kata Alpha Trion yang berdiri di tepi kolam sambil memandangi bola cahaya tersebut sebelum memandangi kami.

"Alpha!" aku memanggilnya sambil lari ke dia. Aku senang bisa ketemu Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion kuanggap kakek karena umurnya memang sudah beribu-ribu tahun. Tapi anehnya aku kok bisa tahu namanya, padahal aku gak terlalu kenal dengannya. "Jadi, tempat apa ini ?" tanyaku sambil melihat bola cahaya biru besar yang ada di depanku.

"Ini adalah Spark milik Primus, sang pencipta kami dan inti planet kami. Ia yang juga menghasilkan semua energon yang ada di Cybertron," Alpha menjelaskan kepadaku sambil memandangiku dan Primus.

"Dan Ia juga yang menciptakan The Original Thirteen Primes," kata Optimus melanjutkan penjelasannya Alpha Trion.

"Jadi.. Kenapa aku ada di sini ?" aku bertanya kepada mereka berdua.

"Hari ini kau akan menjadi Transformers seperti kami," Optimus menjawab.

"Benarkah ? Wow ! Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Kau hanya melewati batu-batu ini dan berdiri di tengah-tengah sana. Di sana kau akan berbincang dengan Primus," Alpha menjawab sambil menunjuk batu-batu yang ada di kolam menuju ke tanah yang ada di tengah kolam yang luas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!" aku berkata pada diriku sendiri dengan suara pelan.

Persatu-satu, aku meloncati batu-batu tersebut. Aku hampir terpeleset saat meloncatinya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah berada di tengah kolam. Aku kagum saat melihat Sparknya Primus tepat di atasku.

Tak lama kemudian, cahaya Spark milik Primus lebih berinar dari sebelumnya. Aku langsung menutup mataku dengan tanganku. Tapi masih tetap saja. Cahayanya sangat luar biasa terang banget. Aku menutup mataku lebih erat lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, saat cahayanya mulai agak sedikit padam, aku membuka mataku dan yang kulihat adalah putih dan suasana yang hening. Hampir semuanya putih. Gak ada Optimus, gak ada Alpha, dan gak ada yang lainnya.

"Halo ! Halo ! Ada orang di sini ?". Aku bisa mendengar suaraku bergema.

"Halo, Rhea." Aku kaget. Aku langsung memutarkan badanku dan anehnya, tidak ada orang sama sekali.

"Siapa kau ? Dan bagaimana kau tahu namaku ?" aku bertanya.

"Namaku Primus, Rhea. aku tahu namamu karena aku telah memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Sejak kau lahir hingga sekarang," Primus menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Wow.. lalu mengapa aku ada di sini ?"

"Ada sesuatu yang kuberikan padamu sebagai pemberian dariku untukmu," Primus menjawab. "Pemberian ini adalah kekuatan yang bisa mengubah menjadi Transformer."

"Keren ! Apakah aku bisa kembali ke wujud manusiaku setelah menjadi Transformer ?"

"Tentu saja, Rhea." Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh bersinar dan aku langsung menutup mataku. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku membuka mataku dan aku berada di tengah-tengah kolam.

Aku melihat kedua tanganku berubah menjadi tangan besi berwarna biru muda dan putih. Lalu, aku menoleh ke Optimus dan Alpha, yang mulutnya terbuka semuanya saat melihat penampilanku.

"Bagiamana menurut kalian ?" aku bertanya kepada mereka.

"Uh..," Optimus mulai kehabisan kata-katanya.

"Bagus, indah, ya pokoknya begitulah. Maafkan aku, Rhea. Aku sedikit lancang, tapi harus kuakui kau sangat indah sekali. Sampe Optimus lama membuka mulutnya dan kehabisan kata-kata." Alpha Trion menjawab sambil menutup mulutnya Optimus. "Dan kau telah mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang kucintai."

Aku tertawa saat Alpha menutup mulutnya Optimus. Baiklah, mode robotku sudah ada. Sekarang tinggal mode kendaraan. Tapi gimana caranya ?

"Um.. Jadi, apakah aku akan mendapatkan mode kendaraanku hari ini ?" aku bertanya kepada Alpha.

"Ya. Kau akan mendapatkannya hari ini."

"Gimana caranya ?"

"Dengan men-scanning kendaraan yang kamu inginkan. Dengan adanya Teletran-1, kita bisa meng-scan kendaraan yang ada di bumi," Optimus menjawab sambil berjalan ke sebuah panel kontrol dan mengetik sesuatu. " Ini, Rhea. Silahkan pilih kendaraan kesukaanmu."

Aku menggerakkan benda kayak semacam joystick dan mulai memilih kendaraanku. Aku bingung pilih yang mana, tapi akhirnya aku ketemu apa yang kuinginkan. Aku memilih sepeda motor Ducati 848

2006 Buell Firebolt. motorLalu, aku meng-scannya dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan mode kendaraanku sendiri.

"Baiklah, Rhea. Sekarang waktunya belajar berubah ke kendaraanmu itu," Optimus bilang padaku.

"Apakah susah untuk melakukannya ?" aku bertanya.

"Sebenarnya tidak jika kau sudah terbiasa melakukannya," Alpha menjawab.

"Baiklah," bisikku sambil menghela nafas dan menutup mataku sebelum mencobanya. Saat aku coba berubah, rasanya kayak ada yang menjepit tubuhku dan aku gagal berubah. Aku coba sekali lagi dan masih tetap saja gak bisa.

"Ayolah, Rhea. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya," kata Optimus menyemangatiku. 'Ayolah, Ea. Sekali saja kau pasti bisa,' aku bilang pada diriku sendiri.

Sekali lagi aku mengubah diriku ke kendaraan sambil menutup mataku dan berdoa falam hatiku. Saat mendengar suara sesorang ada yang berubah, aku pikir itu bukan aku yang melakukannya. Tapi saat aku membuka mataku, tidak kusangka aku berubah menjadi sepeda motor.

"Aku berhasil ! Aku berhasil !" aku berteriak dengan gembira. "Optimus ! Alpha ! Aku berhasil berubah ke mode kendaraanku !" Aku mendengar Optimus dan Alpha tertawa. Lalu aku berubah lagi ke mode robotku.

"Hahaha. Tapi kau harus belajar menyetir dulu," Optimus bilang padaku sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa menyetir sepeda motor, tapi bukan tipe ini." aku bilang padanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke markas sebelum semua orang mencari kita bertiga," kata Alpha sambil berubah ke kendaraannya dan diikuti oleh Optimus dan aku.

Saat dalam perjalanan kembali ke markas, tiba-tiba Optimus yang ada di sebelahku membunyikan sirenenya dengan keras dan aku hampir kesrempet dengannya.

"Hey, Ea. Ingin balapan ?" Optimus bertanya padaku.

"Um, tentu," aku menjawab ragu-ragu, tapi balapan dengan Optimus pasti akan menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, dalam hitungan ke tiga.. dua.. satu.. mulai !"

Aku dan Optimus langsung melaju dengan kencang dan menambah kecepatan sampai maksimal. Pokoknya aku harus menang dan harus mengkalahkan si Prime. Aku langsung menyalip Optimus dan beberapa meter, aku bisa melihat gedung Autobots Unity Center.

Dengan kecepatan maksimal yang aku gunakan, aku berhasil melewati gerbang AUC yang kuanggap sebagai garis finishnya. Dan pemenangnya adalah aku. Hore ! Gak kupercaya aku berhasil mengalahkan Optimus Prime.

Tak lama kemudian, Optimus dan Alpha tiba di AUC dan aku langsung menghampiri Optimus sambil tersenyum. Optimus menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan tertawa kecil ketika mengelus kepalaku.

"Ayo kita ke Rec. Room. Apa Anda ikut, Alpha Trion ?" Optimus bertanya pada Alpha.

"Tidak, Optimus. Ada banyak yang harus kukerjakan di kantorku," Alpha menjawab sebelum pergi ke kantornya sendirian. Aku sangat penasaran apa yang Alpha kerjakan di kantornya selain menulis sejarah Cybertron.

Sementara itu, di kantor, Alpha Trion langsung duduk di kursinya dan, mengambil datapad rahasianya di laci meja rahasianya dan mengaktifkan datapad tersebut.

"Oh, Sweetspark. Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu," kata Alpha Trion sambil memandangi foto yang ada di datapad tersebut.


	5. What Do You Think Of My New Body ?

Saat tiba di Rec. Room, aku lihat Bumblebee sedang minum energonnya sambil bersandar di tembok. Lalu, ia menoleh ke arahku dan Optimus dan kayaknya ia kaget. Aku dan Optimus berjalan ke arah Bumblebee dan aku rasa aku bisa mendengar Bumblebee bertanya pada Ratchet, yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hey, Ratchet. Siapa nama femme yang ada di sebelahnya Optimus ? Dia cantik sekali, " Bumblebee bertanya pada Ratchet dengan berbisik.

"Yang itu ?" tanya Ratchet sambil menunjukku, dan Bumblebee mengangguk. " Oh itu Rhea." Bumblebee langsung kaget sambil memandangi Ratchet.

"Apa?!"

"Hai, Bumblebee," aku menyapanya sambil melambaikan tanganku ke Bumblebee. Bumblebee cuman diam saja dan memandangiku dengan mulut terbuka dan matanya uang lebar. Kayak liat setan aja..

Aku memandangi Optimus dan Ratchet. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya ? Apakah ada yang salah denganku ?" aku bertanya.

"Mungkin saja ia kaget saat femme cantik yang sedang berdiri di depannya-," Ratchet menjawab, tapi Bumblebee langsung menutup mulutnya.

"RATCHET !" kata Bumblebee marah. Lalu, Bee memandangiku sambil tersenyum dan menutup mulutnya Ratchet, yg sedang bergumam "Gak kok. Yang dikatakan sama Ratchet tidak benar. Jangan percaya sama dia."

Ratchet langsung menarik tangannya Bumblebee dan ngomong ke aku dengan cepat. "Aku beneran kok. Tadi Bee bilang 'Hey, Ratchet. Siapa nama femme yang ada di sebelahnya Optimus ? Dia cantik sekali.'

Bumblebee langsung marah sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya sambil melihat ke bawah, sementara Ratchet tertawa saja sambil melihat Bumblebee marah. Aku hanya senyum saja dan melihat Bumblebee marah, Optimus tersenyum, dan Ratchet tertawa sampai ngakak. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Dan aku berharap tubuh Cybertronianku sangat cocok dan bermanfaat bagiku.

Aku berjalan ke Bumblebee dan memegang pundaknya untuk menenangkannya.

'Jangan marah, Bee. Sebenarnya aku sedikit merasa aneh dengan tubuh baruku ini, dan pandangan oarng-orang yang ada di jalan tadi dan semuanya. Tapi makasih ya telah memujiku, Bee" aku bilang ke dia.

"Ya, gapapa kok,"katanya sambil tersenyum. Alhamdulillah, emosinya sudah padam. Aku jadi senang kalo lihat Bumblebee senyum lagi.

Aku kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundakku sampe hampir jatuh. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ironhide berada di belakangku. 'Kapan dia ada di belakangku ? Perasaan gak ada suaranya sama sekali.'

"Hai, 'Hide," sapaku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"Hai, Rhe. Apa kamu siap dengan senjata barumu ?" tanyanya. 'Apa ?'

"Maksudmu aku akan memiliki senjata?" tanyaku dan Hide mengangguk. 'Yes ! Aku akan memiliki senjata.'

"Iya, Ironhide. Aku akan siap !" aku menjawab dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, Youngling. Akan kutunjukkan padamu ruang senjatanya," kata Ironhide sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengikutinya. Saat kami berada di depan suatu ruangan, Ironhide berhenti dan menoleh ke aku.

"Siapkan dirimu, Nak. Di tempat ini kau akan menemukan banyak senjata yang akan kau ingin jadikan milikmu."Ratchet langsung menggerutu sesuatu, tapi Ironhide tidak peduli sama sekali dan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Tanpa sadar, aku membuka mulutku. Banyak sekali senjata yang yang ada di ruangan ini. 'Wih.. gila banget. Banyak banget senjata yang ada di ruangan. Pantesan ruangan ini dinamakan ruangan senjata.'

"Wow.. Apakah ini semuanya senjata ?" tanyaku sambil berputar-putar melihat semua senjata yang tertempel di tembok.

"Tentu saja, Ea," Bumblebee menjawab sambil memandangi Ironhide, lalu ke aku.

"Dan pilihlah senjata yang kau inginkan. Jika sudah, aku akan memasangkannya padamu," kata Ironhide.

"Baiklah, pilih yang mana ya ?" tanyaku sambil melihat-lihat senjata. Aku jadi bingung pilih yang mana, soalnya banyak senjata yang keren-keren. "Hmm, aku pilih yang ini, ini, dan itu," kataku sambil menunjuk senjata plasma dan dua sepasang pedang.

"Ayo kita pasang senjata-senjata ini padamu," kata Ironhide padaku sambil mendorongku dengan pelan menuju ke sebuah ruangan.

Beberapa menit atau sejam mungkin kemudian, Ironhide selesai memasangi senjata-senjata padaku, dan lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Saat keluar, aku melihat Bumblebee senyum terus. Lalu, Ratchet melirik ke Bumblebee sambil memasang senyum maut.

"Wah, sepertinya hatinya ada yang lagi berbunga nih.." Bumblebee langsung memandangi Ratchet dengan pandangan yang paling mematikan, dan Ratchet langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan posisi menyerah. Ironhide dan Optimus tertawa, dan aku hanya senyum saja. Sebenarnya aku pingin ketawa, tapi takutnya nanti Bumblebee keluar dari ruangan ini sambil marah-marah.

"Rhea, bagaimana senjatamu ? Apakah kau menyukainya ?" Optimus tanya padaku.

"Aku gak tahu, Optimus," aku menjawab sambil menaikkan pundakku.

"Kalo begitu, keluarkanlah senjatamu dan cobalah tembak di sasaran itu," kata Ironhide sambil menunjuk tempat sasaran yang tertempel di dinding.

"Baiklah."

Sebelum mengeluarkan senjataku, aku mengambil nafasku dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Aku mulai membidik sasarannya. Suasananya sangat hening, dan aku bisa konsentrasi untuk menembak sasarannya. Aku menghitung aba-aba dari hitungan 3, lalu menembak.

Saat menembak sasarannya, aku sedikit terguncang dan hampir membuatku terjatuh. Tapi untungnya aku bisa menjaga keseimbanganku sendiri. Tembakan meluncur dan mengenai bawah titik sasaran.

Pundak dan doorwingsku turun karena aku kecewa saat aku melihat tembakanku tidak mengenai sasaran. Lalu, seseorang memegang pundakku dan aku melihat Ironhide.

"Tak apa-apa, Rhea. Ini hanya awalan saja. Lagipula kau hampir mengenai sasarannya," katanya, dan aku terseyum kecil. 'Ironhide benar. Ini hanya awalan dan masih ada waktu untuk belajar lagi. Tapi sebenarnya aku masih kecewa banget.'

"Rhea," kata Optimus. "Maukah kamu belajar dengan Bumblebee ?" Aku lihat Bumblebee kaget saat namanya disebutin. "Apakah kau mau, Bumblebee ?"

"Uh, iya, Pak. Tentu saja saya ingin mengajari Rhea bertarung," Bumblebee menjawab sambil memandangiku dan Optimus.

"Baikla, kalo begitu, kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini. Aku, Ironhide, Ratchet, dan Autobots lainnya ada rapat sekarang. Jadi, permisi dulu ya, Bumblebee, Rhea. Ratchet, Ironhide ayo kita pergi," kata Optimus.

Setelah itu, mereka keluar dari ruangan ini dan aku dan Bumblebee sendirian yang ada di sini. Saat Optimus, Ratchet, dan Ironhide pergi, suasananya jadi hening. Aku dan Bumblebee pertama-tama diam aja dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Jadi, apa kau siap ?" Bumblebee tanya padaku sambil memandangiku.

"A-Aku ?" tanyaku sambil menunjukku sendiri, dan dia mengangguk. "Oh, aku siap.. Um, tapi sebenarnya belum, Bumblebee."

"Kenapa ?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Um, aku ak terbiasa memukul seseorang. Tapi aku terbiasa memukul adikku," aku menjawab.

"Apakah dia nakal ?" tanyanya.

"Iya.."

"Kalo bergitu, anggaplah saja aku adalah adikmu yang nakal itu," dia bilang padaku sambil tersenyum, dan aku kaget.

"A-apa ? Apakah kau yakin, Bee ?" aku tanya pada Bumblebee.

" Iya. Jangan khawatir kalo aku terluka dan aku sudah terbiasa dipukul sama orang lain waktu aku tinggal di jalanan," jawabnya sambil menunjuk bekas lukanya.

"Tunggu dulu, kamu dulunya tinggal di jalanan, Bumblebee ?" tanyaku.

"Iya," jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku," kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku dan melirik Bumblebee.

"Gak papa kok. Jadi, kau siap, Ea ?" Bumblebee tanya padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku siap," aku menjawab sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah, angkatlah kedua tangan seperti ini," perintahny sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Lalu, tinju seperti ini." Aku mengikuti gerakannya dan melakukannya dengan baik. Mungkin ?

"Baiklah, sekarang serang aku."

"Baiklah, Bee, itu yang kau inginkan," kataku ragu-ragu.

Aku meninjunya, tapi Bumblebee menangkis seranganku. Dengan cepat, Bumblebee meluncurkan serangan balik. Aku berhasil menghindar dan menyerangnya lagi dengan menendangnya. Seranganku berhasil membuat Bumblebee terjatuh. Dengan merasa bersalah, aku langsung menghampiri Bumblebee, yang sedang duduk sambil memegang perutnya yang kutendang tadi.

"Bumblebee ? Apa kamu gapapa kan ?" tanyaku dengan rasa khawatir yang ada di sparkku sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wow ! Tidak kusangka gerakanmu cepat juga," kata Bumblebee sambil tersenyum lebar padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum saja dan rasa bersalahku perlahan-lahan menghilang. "Hey, apakah kamu mau energon ?" tanya Bumblebee, dan aku mengangguk.

"Ikut aku," kata Bumblebee. Aku mengikutinya keluar dari training room dan kami pergi ke Rec. Room. Sebelum masuk, aku ragu-ragu jika orang-orang melihatku dan kemungkinan ada yang membicarakanku. Aku kan gak suka digituin.

" Ea ?" Bumblebee memanggilku. "Kamu gapapa ?"

"Aku gapapa. Aku cuma takut saat di sana," kataku.

"Takut ? Takut kenapa ?"

"Um.. gimana ya jelasinnya ? Ehm.. Begini aku takut banyak orang yang lihat aku dan banyak yang membicarakan saat aku masuk ke sana. Dan kemungkinan aku di-bully dan aku tidak suka digituin, Bee."

"Jangan khawatur. Tidak ada yang akan melakukan seperti itu, ya mungkin sebagian. Tapi mereka baik-baik kok kayak seperti kamu masih belum dapat tubuh Transformer. Lagipula aku kan penjagamu dan aku akan menjagamu dari apa yang mengganggumu," katanya sambil memegang pundakku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kecuali tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya. Dia percaya padaku dan aku harus percaya padanya.

Kami berdua berjalan masuk ke Rec, Room dan seperti yang kuduga. Banyak orang yang melihatku, hampir semua oarng yang ada di Rec. Room dan rasa gugup mulai mendatangiku. Aku mencoba menghiraukan tatapan mereka, tapi rasa gugup dan takutku telah mengalahkanku. Sekarang tubuhku dikuasai rasa gugup dan takut.

Tidak tahu apakah Bumblebee memperhatikanku atau tidak, dia langsung memegang tangan kananku. Rasa takutku langsung menurun dan saat aku memandanginya, dia memandangiku sambil tersenyum.

Kami berjalan ke sebuah meja dan duduk di sana. Bee memberitahuku untuk tetap di sini, sementara dia mengambil energonnya. Aku mengangguk padanya dan mengeluarkan datapad yang aku pinjamkan dari Alpha Trion yang berisikan sejarah Cybertron dan 13 Prime original.

Saat enak-enak baca, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku dan aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. Ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Bumblebee. Dia berjalan ke aku dengan membawa dua energon di kedua tangannya.

Lalu, dia memberikanku energon dan aku memperhatikan cairan energon yang ada di tanganku, sebelum kuminum. Saat energon mengalir ke dalam tubuhku, aku kaget karena rasa energonnya manis banget kayak gula.

"Tidak kusangka, energon ini enak banget," kataku sambil membersihkan sisa energon yang ada di mulutku dengan tanganku.

"Haha.. Enak bagi Transformers, tidak enak bagi manusia," kata Bumblebee

"Haha.. iya jika aku kembali ke bentuk manusiaku," kataku.

Tiba" dua orang duduk di meja kami tanpa ijin dan aku tahu siapa mereka: Sideswipe dan Sunstreaker. Aku harap mereka tidak tahu dengan tubuh baruku ini.

"Wah, wah, wah.. Sepertinya si Bee kecil punya teman baru," Sunstreaker berkata sambil memandangi Bumblebee, lalu ke aku.

"Ayolah, teman", jangan ganggu dia dan dia bukan teman baruku, tapi sahabat lamaku," kata Bumblebee.

"Lalu dimana sahabatmu yang bernama Rhea ?" Sideswipe bertanya.

"Ia ada di sini, tepatnya di depan kalian." Si kembar langsung memandangiku dengan ekspresi shock.

"Hai, Sideswipe. Hai, Sunstreaker," aku sapa mereka sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku pada mereka. Dan mereka keliatannya masih shock.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berubah menjadi seperti kami, Rhe ?" Sunstreaker tanya.

"Aku gak tahu. Tadi siang sepulang sekolah ke sini dan kaget saat Optimusyang datang, bukan Bumblebee. Lalu, ia mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang katanya sakral. Apa namanya ? aku lupa namanya, pokoknya itu tetmpat dimana spark milik Primus berada dan inti planet ini. Di sana, Primus mengubahku menjadi Transformers seperti kalian semua dan itulah ceritaku bagaimana aku mnjd seperti kalian."

"Tapi mengapa Primus mengubahmu seperti kami ?"

"Aku gak tahu. Mungkin Primus punya alasan yg tepat suatu saat nanti."

"Dan apakah kau bisa kembali ke bentuk semulamu ?"

"Mungkin saja, Sideswipe."

"Baiklah, kalo kalian gak keberatan, bagaimana kalo kita berempat jalan" ke alun Iacon ?" Sunstreaker tanya sambil berdiri. Kami semua mengangguk dan pergi menuju ke alun" Iacon. Saat di Alun", kami lgsg menemukan taman dan berbaring di sana sambil melihat ke langit malam.

"Bintangnya bagus ya ?" aku tanya sambil memandangi jutaan bintang di langit, dan mereka bertiga mengangguk sambil memandangi bintang".

"Rasanya enak sekali bisa berbaring di sini sambil melihat bintang" di langit malam da suasananya pun juga tenang banget," kata Sunstreaker.

"Hehe.. Iya. Apalagi setelah pulang dari misi yang diperintahkan Optimus."

"Misi ? Misi seperti apa ?" tanyaku yg lgsg duduk dari posisi berbaringku.

"Kita disuruh memeriksa tempat yg dianggap ancaman atau yang didatangi Decepticons," Bumblebee menjawab.

"Decepticons ?!"

"Mereka adalah semacam teroris yang sangat berbahaya. Banyak orang mati dan kehilangan anggota keluarga akibat ulah mereka," Sunstreaker menjawab. Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi hening, tdk ada salah satu dari kami berempat yang berbicara. Aku msh tdk percaya mengapa Decepticons begitu teganya membunuh orang" yang tidak bersalah, dan lagipula untuk apa mereka melakukan itu ?

"Hey Rhe." aku lgsg sadar dari melamunku saat Sideswipe memanggilku. "Apakah kau akan tinggal di sini selamanya ?"

Sambil tersenyum, aku menjawab,"Mungkin tidak, Sides. Tapi mungkij hari ini aku akan menginap di sini, tapi masalahnya aku gak tahu nginap di mana ?"

"Beneran ?" tanya Sideswipe dan Sunsteaker secara bersamaan. Aku mengangguk dan mereka lgsg teriak kegirangan. Dari pojok mataku, aku melirik Bumblebee yg sdg menerima dari seseorang. Aku gak tahu siapa yang Bumblebee.

Tak lama kemudian Bee menutup dan memandangi kami.

"Um.. Teman", kita disuruh kembali ke Base oleh Optimus."

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku gak tahu. Katanya dia ingin memberitahu sesuatu kpd kita."

Setelah itu, kami berempat berdiri dan kembali ke Base. Aku penasaran apa yang Optimus ingin tunjukkan pd kami, tapi ya lihat saja nnti. Saat tiba di markas, Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, dan Jazz sudah menunggu kami.

"Hey Optimus, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beritahu kepada kami ?" Sideswipe bertanya ke Optimus.

"Iya, tapi hanya untuk Rhea," Optimus menjawab sambil mengangguk dan memandangiku.

Tiba" seseorang menutupi mataku dgn penutup mata. Lalu, aku didorong dengan pelan oleh sesorang. Saat kami berhenti di suatu tempat, penutup mataku dibuka dan aku mengedipkan mataku dengan pelan sebelim beradaptasi dengan cahayanya. Di dalam kamar tersebut terdapat tempat tidur, meja, kursi, rak untuk datapad, dan temboknya berwarna biru muda dan putih.

"Apakah ini semua yang ada di kamar ini adalah milikku ?"

"Iya. Semua yg ada dikamar ini adalah milikmu," Optimus menjawab. " Kami pikir kau butuh kamar untuk tinggal di sini sementara. Jadi—" Optimus langsung berhenti berbicara saat aku memeluknya secara tiba".

"Terima kasih, semua. Aku tidak tahu apa yang hrs kukatakan pada kalian semua. Terima kasih."

"Sama", Ea," kata Bee.

"Hey, bagaimana kalo kita ngadain pesta utk Rhea. Siapa yg ikut ?" Sunstreaker bertanya.

"Aku ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan. Jadi, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa ikut. Selamat menikmati kamar barumu, Rhea," Optimus menjawab.

"Aku juga ada tugas, seperti mencari obat penawar untuk virus yang baru."

"Dan memoles senjata"ku," kata Ironhide.

"Jadi kalian tidak ikut, yak an ?" Bumblebee bertanya pada tiga mech tersebut, dan mereka bertiga mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Lalu, mereka pergi meninggalkan kamarku dan tinggal Jazz yang ada di kamarku.

"Ayo kita mulai berpesta, teman'!" kata Jazz dengan semangat dan kami semua berteriak kegirangan. Ternyata Jazz orangnya enak juga, bisa diajak ngomong, bersenang", dan suka menganggu aku dan Bumblebee. Kalo si kembar sudah dijadikan satu dengan Jazz, waduh.. matilah aku dan Bee.

Saat malam mulai larut, satu per satu mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing" dan tinggal aku dan Bumblebee yang ada di kamarku. Sebelum kembali ke kamarnya, ia memberikanku sebuah datapad dan berpamitan denganku. Aku gak tahu mengapa ia memberikanku datapad ini, dan saat kubuka, di dalamnya terdapat pesan.

_"Rhea, datapad ini hanya untukmu dan aku harap kau menyukainya dan aku juga harap kau ingat masa lalu kita saat kita masih kecil. Ya datapad ini isinya foto" dan video" tentang kita. Dan aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Ea. Makasih, Sahabat lama."_- Bumblebee.

'_Tunggu dulu, apakah aku pernah ke sini dan bersahabat dengan Bumblebee pas waktu kecil ? Tapi mengapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali ? Mungkin lain kali aku akan melihat datapad ini. Hari ini benar" sangat melelahkan dan aku butuh tidur,_' kataku dalam batin sambil berjalan ke rak dan meletakkannya di situ.

Lalu, aku berjalan ke tempat tidurku dan berbaring di sana. Sambil menatap langit" kamarku, aku berpikir kalo aku adalah manusia yang sangat beruntung di seluruh dunia bisa bertemu dengan Transformers dan bersahabat dengan mereka. _Apakah ini mimpi ? _Aku memenjamkan mataku dan tidur dengan tenang.


	6. The First Mission part 1

**Hai.. Maaf sdh menunggu terlalu lama soalnya terlalu banyak tugas sekolah, dan itu semua membuat aku gila. Saat ini aku msh UKK, dan punya waktu sedikit untuk ng-update chapter ini. So enjoy and review if you want me to continue this story, because your reviews is my motivation to keep continue this story.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Transformers, but Rhea is my OC**

':Bla bla:' : .

'_Bla bla'_ : kata dlm hati.

_Bla bla : _masa lalu.

Keesokan harinya aku bangun dan lngsung liat jam. Ternyata masih jam 7 pagi, syukurlah aku msh bisa bangun pagi, tapi badan rasanya capek semua gara" pesta tadi malam.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan menuju Rec. Room dan untuk mengambil energon dan Saat sampai di sana, aku langsung mengambil energon dan mencari tempat duduk.

Aku masih kesusahan mencari tempat duduk dan semua meja telah dipenuhi. 'Waduh.. Gak ada tempat duduk nih. Mungkin aku bangunnya kesiangan ya ?' kataku dalam batinku. Lalu, aku melihat Bumblebee melambaikan tangannya padaku dan menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya. Aku cepat" lari dan duduk di sebelahnyasebelum sesorang menempati tempat itu.

"Sepertinya kau mengalami kesusahan mencari tempat duduk, Ea ?" Bumblebee tanya padaku sambil tersenyum ketika aku duduk.

"Hufft.. Emangnya gampang mencari tempat duduk yg kosong, Bumblebee ?" tanyaku, dan Be tertawa.

Sambil meminum energonku, aku memperhatikan orang" yg ada di sekitarku. Ada yg lg ngobrolan ama temannya, dan ada sebagian ada yg bercandaan. Jika Sideswipe dan Sunstreaker ada di sini, mereka pasti bercandaan denganku dan Bumblebee. 'Tunggu dulu, kira" Sunstreaker dan Sideswipe di mana ? Kok gak keliatan sama sekali ?'

"Bee, si kembar di mana ? Aku gak liat mereka ada di sini sama sekali ?" aku tanya pada Bee, yg sdg meminum energonnya.

"aku gak tau. Mungkin meteka masih tidur ?" Bee menjawab.

"Mungkin saja ."

Tak lama kemudian, speaker yg ada di Rec. Room menyala dan mengumumkan bahwa aku, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, dan Sunstreaker, Jazz, dan Prowl disuruh berkumpul di kantor milik Optimus Prime. Lalu, aku dan Bumblebee lgsg menghabiskan energon kami ke sana.

Saat tiba di depan pintu, kami berhenti dan mengetuk pintunya. Lalu, Optimus memperbolehkan kami masuk. Aku melihat Optimus bersandar di mejanya, Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, dan Ratchet sudah ada di sini. ' Lalu dimana si kembar ?'

"Uhm.. Apakah Sideswipe sama Sunstreaker terlambat lg ?" Bumblebee tanya sambil liat Optimus.

"Kemungkinan iya, Bumblebee. Jazz, tolong hubungi si kembar," perintah Optimus dan Jazz mengangguk dan melakukan perintahnya.

Responnya hanya suara buzz dan gak ada yg menjawabnya sama sekali. "Mereka tidak menjawab , Prime." kata Jazz setelah ia mencoba mereka.

"Hmph.. Mereka pasti masih tidur gara" pesta kemarin sampai larut!" kata Ratchet kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan memandangku dan Bumblebee dengan pandangan yg menakutkan yang pertama kali kulihat dalam seumur hidup.

Optimus hanya mendesah dan memenjamkan kedua matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ironhide, bangunkan Sideswipe dan Sunstreaker," perintah Optimus.

"Biar aku saja, Prime yang membangunkan mereka ! Akan kuberi pelajaran pada mereka berdua!" kata Ratchet kesal dan berjalan ke pintu. Aku dan Bumblebee yang lagi berdiri di depan pintu, langsung menghindar dari jalannya Ratchet dan melihat Ratchet keluar dari ruangan sampe pintu ruang ini tertutup dgn ekspresi shock.

Setelah Ratchet keluar, Bumblebee mendekatiku dan membisikku di dekat telingaku. "Pasti Ratchet melemparkan obeng"nya untuk membangunkan si krmbar." kata Bumblebee.

"Benarkah ?" tanyaku kaget, dan Bumblebee mengangguk. "Wow. Jahat sekali," bisikku sambil tersenyum dan Bee hanya tertawa kecil. '_Gak kupercaya. Ratchet akan melakukan itu ke Sideswipe dan Sunstreaker..'_

Sementara itu, Ratchet berjalan di lorong dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar milik Sideswupe dan Sunstreaker. Tanpa mengetuk terdahulu, Ratchet langsung masuk ke dalam sambil mengeluarkan dua obeng dari sakunya. Dengan perlahan-lahan, Ratchet mendekati si kembar, yang lagi tidur nyenyak di kasur mereka masing-masing. Lalu, dia mengangkat kedua obengnya dan mengarahkan ke sasarannya. Ratchet menghitung aba-aba dalam hati sampai 3 dan lalu, dia melemparkan obengnya keras sampai terdengar suara 'clang' keras dari luar kamar Sideswipe dan Suntreaker.

"Ow! Untuk apa kau melakukan itu ?!" teriak Sideswipe marah-marah kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena lrmparan obeng milik Ratchet, dan begitu pula dgn Suntreaker kesakitan mengelus-elus kepalanya. Ratchet hanya tersenyum lebar karena sukses membangunkan si kembar.

"Ayo bangun ! Kalian disuruh berkumpul di kantor Optimus Prime ! Dan jangan membantahku !" kata Ratchet pake nada tinggi sebelum si kembar memotong pembicaraannya dan setelah itu, dia pergi meninggalkan si kembar. Sideswipe dan Suntreaker saling memandangi dengan pandangan bingung. Karena tidak mau dimarahi Rtachet lagi, si kembar cepat-cepat bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kantor Optimus.

Sementara itu, di kantor Optimus, semua orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah pintu saat seseorang masuk ke ruangan. Ratchet masuk kr ruangan dengan senyumannya yang lebar, dan aku dan Bumblebee saling memandangi.

"Kenapa dia kok terlihat senang ?" bisikku. Bumblebee hanya tersenyum saja dan bilang," seperti aku bilang tadi Ratchet melemparkan obengnya dan sebentar lagi liat aja kepalanya si Sunstreaker dan Sideswipe."

Tak lama kemudian, Sideswipe dan Sunstreaker masuk ke ruangan sambil mengelus-elus kepala mereka yang ada penyokan besar. Aku langsung mengangkat tangan kananku ke mulutku untuk menahan ketawa, dan pada saat itu, aku melirik ke Bumblebee dan dia sedang menggigit mulut bagian bawahnya untuk menahan ketawanya juga.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul, Prime" kata Prowl ketika melihat si kembar datang dan Optimus mengangguk dan memandang Ratchet.

"Terima kasih telah membabgunkan Sideswipe dan Sunstreaker, Ratchet." katanya dan Ratchet menjawab," Dengan senang hati, Prime." sambil memandangi si kembar dan meyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Ya, terima kasih, Hatchet. Telah melemparkan obengmu ke kepala kami," ejek Sideswipe. Ratchet mengangkat obeng dan berpura-pura ingin melempar untuk menakut-nakuti Sideswipe.

"Apa kalian ingin tambah lagi hah ?!" kata Ratchet marah pada Sideswipe dan Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker langsung bersembunyi di belakangku, sedangkan Sideswipe bersembunyi di belakang Bumblebee. '_Wow.. Ratchet menakutkan sekali kalo marah sampai si kembar gemetaran_,' kataku dalam hati ketika aku merasakan Sunstreaker gemetaran.

"Sudah cukup, Ratchet. Biarkan Prime memulai pertemuannya," kata Ironhide, dan Ratchet akhirnya berhenti menakuti si kembar.

"Terima kasih, Ironhide," kata Optimus pada Ironhide. "Baiklah. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Cliffjumper melaporkan bahwa ada sinyal di Kalis, dan aku yakin saat ini Decepticons sedang melakukan penambangan energon ilegal. Dan kita akan ke sana untuk menghentikan mereka."

"Yes, akhirnya waktunya misi, Sunstreaker," kata Sideswipe bahagia sambil menggoyangkan pundak Sunstreaker dengan keras.

'Misi ?" tanyaku tidak percaya sambil melebarkan mataku. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan Optimus menoleh ke arahku.

"Ada apa, Rhea?"

"Um, Optimus. Aku rasa aku belum waktunya melakukan misi ini karena aku masih latihan. Sedangkan kalian semua terbiasa dengan misi ini. Dan aku belum terbiasa dengan semua ini dan aku takutnya aku akan menjadi masalah bagi kalian semua," kataku dengan cemas, tapi aku merasakan seseorang memegang pundakku. Aku melirik dan ternyata Bumblebee, yang memegang pundakku dan tersenyum padaku.

"Rhea..". Aku menoleh ke Optimus. Optimus bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arahku, menurunkan satu lututnya dan berbicara padaku sambil memegang pundakku yg satunya. "Aku tahu kau masih belum terbiasa dengan semua ini, tapi lama-lama kau akan terbiasa, Rhea. Dan aku melihatmu latihan dengan Bumblebee dan kau memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang sangat bagus seperti Solus Prime. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukan misi ini, Rhea."

"Optimus benar, Rhea. Lagipula kami semua akan melindungimu," kata Bumblebee sambil menekan pundakku dengan pelan dan tersenyum. Aku tersenyum dan ngomong ke diriku sendiri bahwa aku pasti bisa melakukan misi ini.

Aku menoleh ke Optimus dan berkata,"Aku akan melakukan misi ini, Optimus.". Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, dan si kembar langsung memelukku dari belakang sampai hampir jatuh ke depan. Aku berusaha keluar dari pelukkan mereka, dan berhasil dengan cara menunduk dan keluar.

Aku melakukan misi ini karena aku percaya pada mereka semua, seperti mereka percaya padaku.

"Autobots, berubah dan bergerak !" perintah Optimus Prime, dan kami semua berubah ke kendaraan masing-masing dan keluar dari markas.


	7. The First Mission part 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Transformers, but Rhea is my OC. So enjoy :) If you don' t like it, don't read it.**

':Bla bla:' :

'_Bla bla_' : kata dlm hati

_Bla bla _: masa lalu.

Selama perjalanan, aku terganggu dengan si kembar bertengkar terus cuma gara-gara masalah sepele sampe audio receptorku budek. Aku yakin Optimus dan lain lainnya juga terganggu, apalagi yang ada di sebelah mereka. 'Ugh, aku gak tahan lagi!,' kataku geram. Aku langsung menyetir ke sebelah Bumblebee.

"Kenapa kamu pindah ?" tanya Bumblebee. Sebelum aku menjawab, Ratchet marah marah ke Sideswipe dan Sunstreaker karena ramenya minta ampun ya Allah..

"Bisakah kalian diam?! Aku muak dengar kalian bertengkar terus-terusan!" teriak Ratchet marah. Si kembar langsung diam.

"Itu jawabannya," kataku pada Bumblebee, dan dia hanya tertawa.

"Ah kamu belum tau gimana rasanya menjalankan misi bersama mereka pas pertama kali." kata Bumblebee.

"Emangnya gimana rasanya, Bee ?" tanyaku.

"Jengkel kayak kau dan Ratchet. Tapi kelama-lamaan aku sdh terbiasa dengan mereka." Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

Ketika tiba di tempat dimana para Decepticon sedang menambang energon secara ilegal, kami berubah ke wujud robot dan langsung bersembunyi di balik bebatuan. Beberapa Vehicons mengendarai mesin penggali dan mendorong gerobak keluar masuk gua yang di dalam terdapat energon.

"Jadi sekarang apa rencananya, Prime ?" tanya Jazz pada Optimus sambil memandanginya.

"Kita akan melawan Vehicons yang berjaga di pintu gua, lalu menerobos ke dalam. Ingatlah Autobots. Kemungkinan Megatron ada di sini, jadi berhati-hatilah. Apa kalian mengerti ?" kata Optimus.

"Mengerti, Pak!"

Dengan hati-hati, kami keluar dari persembunyian kami dan mulai menembak Vehicons. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku menembak seseorang, jadinya aku gugup. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan menembak mereka persatu-satu. Anggap saja mereka adalah boneka yang dikendalikan oleh orang lain.

Tiba-tiba ada panggilan telepon di saat yang genting. '_Aku mohon jangan mamaku. Jangan mamaku_.' kataku sambil membuka panggilan tersebut.

':Ea ? Kamu kok belum pulang ?:' tanya mamaku dengan nada khawatir. 'Oh bagus sekali,' desahku. ':Tadi Bastian ke rumah dan cari kamu. Kamu dimana ? Kapan pulangnya ? Sudah dua hari kamu gak pulang.:' kata mamaku.

':Uh, maaf ma. Aku lagi ada misi nih. Tapi akan kuusahakan akan pulang hari ini setelah misiku ini sudah selesai.:' jawabku sambil menghindar beberapa tembakan dan menembak beberapa Vehicon.

':Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya. Assalamu'alaikum.:'

':Ya. Walaikumsalam.:'

Setelah itu, dia menutup telefonnya, dan aku langsung mendesah dengan lega. Untung saja cuma bentar aja telefonnya. Baiklah, sekarang waktunya fokus.

':Hey, Rhe. Kamu sudah dapat Vehicon berapa? Aku sudah dapat dua belas.:' tanya Sunstreaker.

':Aku tidak tahu. Apakah penting menghitung Vehicon yang kita lawan sekarang, Sunstreaker ?!:' tanyaku jengkel.

':Um. Sebenarnya tidak, tapi ini seru. Kau harus coba menghitungnya:'

':Aku tidak mau.:'

':Ah! Kau gak seru, Rhea.:' Aku hanya tertawa saja sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Ketika semua Vehicon telah mati, kami masuk ke dalam gua dan langsung bersembunyi di balik box anehnya, gak ada orang sama sekali di sini. Aku heran dimana mereka semua.

"Huft, sepi." kata Jazz. "Dimana mereka se-." Tiba-tiba sebuah laser meluncur dan hampir mengenai Jazz. Tak lama kemudian, semua tembakan laser datang dari berbagai arah bagaikan hujan.

"Argh! Aku muak hanya menembak saja! Ayo, Sides! Kita hajar mereka!" kata Sunstreaker nekat keluar dari persembunyian. Bersama Sideswipe, mereka lari ke kumpulan Vehicon yang menembaki mereka dan dengan lincah, mereka bisa menghindar semua tembakan laser dan menghajar Vehicon.

"Dasar youngling kurang ajar!" sambil berlari mengejar si kembar dan menghajar beberapa vehicon seperti si kembar lakukan. Lalu, kami semua juga keluar dari persembunyian dan melawan vehicon.

Tidak kusangka, melawan vehicon bisa menjadi moodboosterku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kok bisa begitu dan sebenarnya aku gak tega melakukan ini. Apa mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa mengeluarkan emosiku yang selama ini aku simpan ya ? Ah, itu gak penting bagiku untuk sekarang. Yang penting sekarang adalah menghajar mereka sampai mereka semua mati.

Tiba-tiba sebuah laser mengenai pundakku dari belakang dan aku terpental sampai beberapa meter. Tak lama kemudian, rasa sakit mulai muncul di daerah pundak kiriku dan darah energonku mulai mengalir dari pundakku.

Sambil memegangi pundakku untuk menghentikan pendarahan, aku berdiri dan mencari asal laser tersebut. Dari beberapa meter, aku melihat seorang mech dengan tinggi badan mirip kayak tinggi badannya si kembar dan bercat merah, berdiri dengan ujung senjatanya masih mengeluarkan asap. Aku yakin dia pasti menembakku tadi.

Tiba-tiba dia langsung lari ke arahku sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dari belakangnya dan menyerangku. Aku menangkis serangannya dengan mengeluarkan pedangku yang terpasang di tangan kananku.

Lalu, dia menendangku di bagian perut dan aku terpental lagi. Tapi aku berusaha berdiri lagi. Dan sekali lagi, dia langsung menyerangku. Gerakannya sangat cepat sampai harus terpaksa menggerakkan lengan kiriku yang sakit untuk menangkis serangannya dan menyerangnya sambil menahan sakit.

Karena aku terlalu fokus menangkis berbagai serangan, aku tidak mendengar sebuah tembakan plasma meluncur ke arahku dan mengenai kedua doorwingku hingga aku terpental beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya aku berhenti terpental dan berbaring di perutku.

Aku merintih kesakitan saat rasa yang amat sakit di kedua doorwingku mulai terasa dan lebih sakit daripada di pundakku. Aku tidak mau melihat keadaan doorwingku sekarang karena aku yakin lukanya lebih parah dan aku bisa melihat beberapa lempengan bagian doorwingku berada di sampingku dan darah energon yang keluar dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak.

Lalu, aku merasakan hentakan kaki seseorang sampai tanahnya bergetar, berjalan ke arahku. Saat dia berhenti di depanku, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandangi wajahnya yang dingin dan haus darah. Aku bisa merasakan sparkku berdetak kencang.

Secepat kilat, dia memegangi leherku dan mengangkatku ke atas sampai kakiku tidak menyentuh tanah sama sekali dan. Aku mencakar tangannya dan berusaha keluar dari genggamannya yang kuat sehingga oksigen tidak bisa masuk.

"Wah, wah, wah. Lihat apa yang kita punya kali ini. Seorang femme dan anggota baru Team Prime," katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Sparkku semakin berdetak kencang dari sebelumnya, tetapi aku berusaha tidak menunjukkan rasa takutku. "Siapa namamu, femme?"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahu namaku? Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak pernah gosok gigimu? Karena bau nafasmu kayak pit," ejekku sambil tersenyum. Aku langsung menyesal bilang itu ketika dia mulai kesal dan menggeram.

Dia membantingku ke dinding dengan keras. Rasa sakit di kedua doorwingku muncul lagi. Aku menggigit bagian bawah mulutku untuk menahan teriakku.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengejekku, dasar kau-!" Tiba-tiba dia berhenti bicara. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi shock. Dan saat bersamaan, aku teringat kakekku yang telah menghilang sejak aku masih berumur tiga tahun. "Kau.."

"Kakek?" bisikku dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I don't own Transformers. Dan jika kalian tidak suka dengan fanfic ini, aku mohon untuk tidak membacanya. Terima kasih**

":**Bla bla**:" :

'Bla bla' : kata dlm hati

_Bla bla_ : masa lalu.

"Kakek?" Aku bisa merasakan air mataku perlahan mengalir di pipiku. Kenapa ? Kenapa kakekku yang dulunya baik berubah menjadi jahat?

"**MEGATRON**!" Megatron menoleh ke Optimus. "Lepaskan dia!" Wajahnya yang tadinya shock berubah menjadi senyuman jahat.

"Untuk apa aku harus melakukan itu, Prime? Lagipula aku hanya ingin melihat cucuku yang menghilang dari pandanganku empat belas tahun yang lalu."

"Dia bukan cucumu lagi, Megatron!" teriak Optimus dengan nada penuh amarah. Baru kali ini aku mendengar Optimus berteriak pada Megatron dengan penuh kebencian. Megatron menggeram sambil memandangi Optimus dengan tatapan emosi. Pada saat itu, aku menemukan kesempatan untuk lolos dari dari genggamannya denhan cara mengubah tanganku ke senjata dan menembaknya tepat di wajahnya.

Megatron teriak kesakitan dan melepaskan leherku. Sebelum hal buruk terjadi, aku langsung lari menjauh darinya, dan secara bersamaan Optimus menyerang Megatron.

Aku lari sejauh mungkin dari mereka berdua, akan tetapi aku merasakan energiku menghilang dengan cepat dan badanku tidak kuat untuk melanjutkannya karena aku telah kehilangan banyak energon dan sebelum akhirnya aku terjatuh ke tanah.

Setelah itu, aku mulai merasakan rasa sakit di punggungku lagi sambil mendengarkan pertarungan antara Optimus dan Megatron dari kejauhan. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara hentakan kaki seseorang berlari mendekatiku.

"Rhea!" kata Ratchet memanggil namaku dengan penuh kecemasan. "Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, lindungi kami!" perintah Ratchet pada Bumblebee, Sideswipe dan Sunstreaker sambil memandangi mereka, dan mereka bertiga mengangguk dan melakukan perintahnya.

"Rhea, aku ingin kau tetap bangun." Aku melakukan seperti yang dikatakan Ratchet dan berusaha untuk tidak pingsan dan membiarkan Ratchet melakukan pekerjaannya. Tak lama kemudian, suara teriakan penuh kesakitan bergema di antara suara-suara pertempuran dan aku sadar bahwa akulah yang mengeluarkan suara teriakan tersebut dari tenggorokanku sendiri. Rasa sakitnya pun mulai muncul lagi ketika Ratchet melihat lukaku di kedua doorwingku.

"Sebaiknya kita harus kembali ke Iacon secepatnya. Lukamu cukup parah, Rhea. Kau telah kehilangan energon yang sangat banyak sekali dan semua bagian doorwingmu lepas. Aku ingin kau bertahanlah sebentar, Rhea. Aku akan mematikan sensor perasamu. Apakah kau bisa berdiri?" Aku mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Ratchet. Tak lama kemudian, aku berhasil berdiri dan kemudian bersandar pada Ratchet. Dan saat itu aku mulai menyadari semua energiku telah terkuras.

Sementara itu, Optimus dan Megatron masih bertarung. Aku khawatir jika Optimus kalah, tetapi aku percaya bahwa Optimus selalu menang walaupun luka-lukanya sangat parah. Aku memperhatikan Megatron lagi menggeram ketika terbuka di saat tengah-tengah pertarungannya.

":**Ada apa, Scarlet?!**:" tanya Megatron marah-marah.

":**Tuan Megatron, kami berhasil mengambil energon yang kita butuhkan.**:" kata Scarlet.

":**Kerja yang bagus. Bersiap-siaplah kita akan keluar dari gua ini.**:" kemudian dia mematikan dan memandangi Optimus dengan tersenyum jahat. "Maaf, Prime. Sepertinya pertarungan kita harus berhenti di sini. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan." kata Megatron sambil mengeluarkan granat dari belakangnya. Sebelum berubah ke mode kendaraanya dan kabur dari gua ini bersama mech yang menyerangku tadi, dia mengaktifkan granatnya dan melemparkannya sambi memandangiku.

"Primus! Itu granat!" teriak Prowl.

"Autobots, bergerak!" perintah Optimus.

Kami semua lari menjauhi granat tersebut dan dengan terpaksa, aku juga harus lari sambil menahan sakit dan pusingku dengan dibantu Ratchet.

Tak lama kemudian, granatnya meledak dan semua yang ada di gua tersebut berguncang kayak gempa bumi berskala 7,5 richter dan bebatuan banyak yang runtuh dari langit-langit gua. Kami berusaha lari sambil menghindar batu-batu yang jatuh dan itu akan lebih menyusahkan diriku. Aku berpikir bahwa mungkin aku tidak akan berhasil keluar dari sini jika keadaanku seperti ini. Tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan apapun, Ratchet langsung menggendongku dengan posisi bridal sambil berlari. Saat itu semua energiku telah hilang dan tubuhku sangat lemah untuk bergerak. Jadi, aku hanya menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya sambil melihat batu-batu jatuh. Setelah menghindar dari batu-batu gua yang jatuh dan keluar dari gua, kami berbalik arah dan menyaksikan gua tersebut hancur dan pintu gua tersebut tertutup oleh batu-batu yang berukuran besar-besar. Untung saja kami keluar dari sana tepat waktu. Jika tidak, kami pasti sudah terjebak di sana dan tertimpa batu-batu besar.

"Well, setidaknya kita masih banyak punya energon untuk semua orang yang di Cybertron, ya kan Prime?" tanya Jazz sambil memandangi Optimus.

" Ya, Jazz. Kita memang masih punya persediaan energon yang banyak untuk semua orang yang di Cybertron."

Saat mereka berdua berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba pusingku tambah parah dan pandanganku mulai kabur. Dan tak lama kemudian, semuanya menjadi hitam dan terakhir yang kudengar adalah sesorang memanggil namaku.

Saat terbangun, aku sudah berada di ruang medis dengan selang berisi cairan infus tertancap di tangan kiriku. Ketika mencoba untuk duduk, aku merasakan hal aneh di punggungku. Aku lihat ke belakangku dan ternyata kedua doorwingku telah diperbaiki dan dibalut oleh perban.

Lalu aku melihat di sekitarku dan suasananya sangat sepi. Aku tidak melihat Ratchet sama sekali di sini. Biasanya dia menghabiskan waktunya di sini, tapi sekarang dia ada di mana ?

Aku penasaran sama mech yang menyerangku kemaren di gua. Kelihatan dia sangat pendiam dan matanya, oh matanya sangat dingin dan di dalamnya sangat hampa, dan tidak ada emosinya sama sekali. Tapi anehnya, matanya biru dan tidak seperti mata milik Decepticon. Jangan-jangan dia dulunya Autobot ya? Dan satu lagi, saat aku deket dia rasanya tuh kayak ada suatu ikatan yang fimiliar di antara kami berdua. Bukan ikatan antara pacaran, tapi ikatan antara kakak dan adik.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang medis terbuka dan masuklah Ratchet dengan membawa energon.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Rhea. Ini." katanya sambil memberikanku energon. Aku hanya memandangi energon tersebut selama beberapa detik, lalu memandangi Ratchet."Kau banyak kehilangan energon. Jadi, terimalah. Anggap saja ini sebagai tambahan untukmu."

Aku menerima energonnya dan meminumnya. "Terima kasih." Aku mengembalikan gelas berbentuk kubus pada Ratchet. Ratchet mengambilnya dan berjalan ke mejanya sambil meletakkan gelas di sana dan mengotak-ngatik alat-alatnya. "Uh, Ratchet."

"Hmm?" jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku sama sekali.

"Um, apa boleh aku belajar menjadi medis?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Ratchet langsung membalikkan badannya dan memandangiku dengan tatapan kaget.

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai berpikiran sepeti itu?" tanya Rachet.

"Aku sadar kalo bertarung saja tidaklah cukup. Aku ingin menolong orang dan memperbaiki mereka. Jika aku tidak memiliki kemampuan medis untuk menolong mereka, mereka pasti sudah sekarat dan mati. Aku gak mau jadi orang yang tidak berguna, Ratchet. Bolehkah aku jadi muridmu, Ratchet?"

"Uhm.." Ratchet menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya sambil mengetuk jari-jarinya berulang kali. "Dengan niat, tekad yang kuat, dan kerja keras, ya kau boleh muridku dan mengajarimu." Aku langsung tersenyum. "Tapi pekerjaan ini penuh resiko, apakah kau yakin ingin menjadi muridku?" tanyanya, dan dengan percaya diri, aku menjawab,"Ya. Aku yakin sekali, Ratchet."

"Kalo begitu, kita akan mulai minggu depan. Dan sekarang aku akan memeriksa punggungmu lagi untuk melihat apakah ada kerusakan di dalam sistemmu yang masih belum kuperbaiki." katanya sambil membawa beberapa alat, dan aku mengangguk dan membiarkan Ratchet melakukan pekerjaannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Optimus masuk ke ruang medis dan berjalan ke arah kami. Aku menyapanya dengan senyuman dan dia membalasnya. Lalu dia menoleh ke Ratchet dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dan Ratchet membalasnya.

"Um, Optimus?" tanyaku.

"Hmm."

"Apakah Megatron benar-benar kakekku?"

"iya."

"Lalu, siapa _mech_ yang berarmor hitam yang berada di sebelah Megatron?"

"Sonic. Dia adalah anak dari Megatron." Aku terdiam sejenak dengan mulutku terbuka dan memandanginya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"A-apa? Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu.. Jika Sonic adalah anaknya Megatron dan Megatron adalah kakekku, berarti Sonic adalah.."

"Saudaramu." kata Optimus. Sekali lagi, aku terdiam, tetapi kali ini aku melihat ke bawah. 'Wow.. Tidak kusangka hari ini penuh kejutan.' kataku dalam hati.

"Astaga." kataku sambil mengusap wajahku. "Sepertinya dulu aku mengalami amnesia sampai aku tidak ingat dengan semua ini, ya kan?"

"Mungkin saja." kata Optimus. "Oh ya. Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Bukankah kamu tadi dicari sama mamamu? Mamamu pasti sangat khawatir denganmu saat ini"

"Oh iya ya." kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang leherku. "Aku udah janji ama mamaku kalau aku pulang hari ini. Kalo aku gak pulang-pulang, mamaku pasti marah-marah."

Optimus mengangguk. "Banyaklah istirahat, Rhea. Hari ini memang sangat melelahkan bagi kita semua. Dan berhati-hatilah." kata Optimus.

Aku mengangguk sambil turun dari kasur yang kududuki tadi. Sebelum berjalan ke pintu ruang medis, aku berpamitan dengan mereka berdua. Ketika di luar ruang medis, aku mengubah diriku ke wujud manusia, dan mengambil remote kontrol Groundbridge dari sakuku dan mengaktifkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, portal bercahaya hijau muncul di depanku dan menungguku untuk masuk ke sana. Aku berjalan ke portal tersebut dan ketika keluar dari sana, aku sudah berada di kamarku sendiri. Aku langsung loncat ke kasurku yang empuk banget dan memeluk gulingku dengan erat.

'Ya Allah tidak kusangka aku tadi berada di Cybertron dan bertempur Megatron dan pasukan Decepticonnya.' kataku dalam hati dengan perasaan gembira.

Beban yang ada di kedua kelopak mataku menjadi berat. Aku berusaha untuk melawan kantukku sendiri, tetapi akhirnya aku kalah dan membiarkan mataku tertutup dan membawaku ke dunia penuh imajinasi. Optimus benar. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan sekali.

**THE END**

**Baiklah, usai sudah ceritaku ini. Dan terima kasih tlah membacanya sampai chapter terakhir dan review kalian yg berikan, walaupun itu review yang kasar ataupun yang halus. Dan sekali lagi, saya berterima kasih pada kalian semua dan minta maaf kalo kurang mengerti dengan cerita ini karena saya masih **_**newbie.**_


End file.
